vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Tyndale University
The college opened its doors in September 1945 as the Michigan Bible Institute. Classes were held in the Missionary Workers Tabernacle and later at Albion Baptist Church and Elim Baptist Church until the first campus was built in 1950. The institute became a bachelor-degree-granting college in 1960. In 1976, the college relocated to a 28-acre campus in Albion, Michigan. In 1981 Michigan Bible College changed its name to William Tyndale University. During the years from 1945 to 1980 when it was Michigan Bible Institute and then Michigan Bible College, the school's motto was "The will of God, nothing more, nothing less, nothing else." Numerous students graduated and went on to become pastors, missionaries and Christian teachers. The Michigan Bible College Chorale, a semi-professional group, toured the great lakes area every Easter vacation, bringing the Word of God and the sound of excellent choral music to churches. Academics Tyndale is a four year accredited University with a non denominational Christian based liberal arts education. They make a point of maintaining a factual relationship with science, not descending into a literal interpretation of the Genesis story and attempting to reconcile an ancient viewpoint of the cosmology with what is known today. The viewpoint of the university is that the cosmos is the Word of God and to ignore scientific fact is to ignore the Word of God. This viewpoint does not make them popular among the fundamentalists. The school is best known for the humanities programs. Anthropology, archaeology, sociology and the like are all excellently presented. The Theology department treads a careful line between anyone's denominational dogma and historical study. They take no single line outside of a general evangelical view. They do not go heavily into the physical sciences laking the lab facilities that these programs would require. Their basic teaching is sound. and maintained for a rounded education. The school has a good music program and enough athletics for maintain student fitness. They do not have a medical program at all. The library is throughly modern in every respect. Electronic services are available in all dorms. A laptop is required student equipment. Textbooks and as many of the library's offerings as possible are on line. The Library has an extensive collection of historical Bibles. Campus Life The Dean of Students takes a view that young adults are adults. They do not need baby sitters, or shouldn't. The department stands ready to assist and support without dictating. What you wear is less important than it being neat and clean (A student laundry room is provided in every dorm). Hair regardless of style and length should be again, neat and clean. The dress is suggested to be business casual. The student code of behavior is typical of a Christian collage, unmarried students are expected to hew to the celibate life, but are not expected to avoid each other. Dorms are segregated by gender, with the exception of married student housing. Albion, Michigan itself is a typical small town. Distractions are few. The local Pizza Parlor "The Library" is one of the few with games and a friendly club like atmosphere. The "Roxie" movie theater changes films fairly often. After two weeks anyone in town that is going to see a film, has. The city of Jackson, Michigan is 20 minutes away by car offering a few more things to occupy your evening, shopping malls and the like. Major metropolitan areas are at least an hour's drive away. Current Events Tyndale has been noted as place the Enlightenment Movement is welcome. A number of teachers and a few students have proven to be among the gifted. There has been some debate as to whether the collage should be closed to any belief that is among the Enlightened. Debate continues with an Ecumenical Clerical council to meet in June 2016. A point was made to invite members of the Church of Blackmane, The House of Crafters and The Order of Magi, as well as more traditional Earth Religions. Category:Earth Gazetteer Category:Education Category:Religion